The Black Order of secret Vampire
by VampireLady92
Summary: Kanda Yuu didn't remember it when he was young about 8 years old before he lost his friend, but he make new good friend when he met someone in the library rooms. ten years ago where he found someone look familiar or same person? He'll find some clue.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark past in Legend (1880)**

Long times ago when something called Exorcist for protect some town in the world they can stop wars for about an Innocence was like gifted hearts in human life. but, They would not get it for failure or having their family was special to someone remember it to them want protect it for the people where they love it.

 _Young boys called Kanda Yu, he about be 8 years old was an orphan boys but he lost his friend was dead. He'd never understand about something in his memeory where it from like that before, but he just want to know about real himself from where from he used lived it, he didn't forget about that woman in his only dream all times._

 **Kanda sighed it as not having good sleep few times in somedays when he has trouble sleep he didn't like it, but he walking to the library room to making he feel better for sleep when he hear it from someone walk around in the next room of books. "Who hell is it? Are you hell stalker me?" he walk fast to find some one but surprised about saw beautiful woman wear white coat and victorian dress about dark-blue for how learn about something be doctor as brown-blonde hair on her back, but her eyes is red like ruby gemstones.**

 **The doctor woman blinked it as look down at young boy surprised about speaking hard, she chuckled softly like an angel of sound "Forgive me for making some sounds. I didn't mean it. I didn't know you were here in the library rooms. "**

Kanda blink it but cough in amen as look at her " Nah, It's my fault for shout at you. I just thought everyone were sleep in lazy at the library. but, Who are you? " he look at her as feel like presence about herself like strong powerful than original human or akuma he think it in his mind

The doctor smiling softly as sit on the chair front of him "My name is Ross Light, head of doctor where i worked it. and didn't you remember it when you were woking up.. well, you pretty hitting us so much." she giggles as remember about that screen in her mind about young boy getting anger for hitting people tried stop fight two boys in same rooms, she look at Kanda blushed remember

Kanda rolling his eyes and cross his arms on his chest "Tch, Sorry for that day what did i hits you. I was... just like stress." he trying get learn to know about word but he didn't know about everything so much from the early learning yet. but, Ross smiles softly as pat on the seat for let him like it

Ross look at young boys "Don't worry, I'll teach you about something you need it. "

 _Kanda learned about something from the fight and family he can understand what he think in his mind from the dream, his teacher Ross explained about something in dreams from soul reborn are smilars in half bodies giving new life to new future from the humans age and when he grow up for be fighter to want protect his friend Ross he'd never forget it, but Ross Light is disppears in that night from the Library rooms when someone took or kidnapped it. He'd never forget about that woman did teaching himself how do it was good teachers._

Ten years later as Kanda turn 18 years old.

Kanda muttered it as didn't like it when some new Exorcist act annoying and drama in some times, but he didn't remember his Teacher's face was blanked it when he was young and wish his General be Ross Light he trying remember right name or not.

Head Chief Komui Lee giving some mission to London as he nodded it when he went to the trips in train longer and stay silent about his dream same screen of his lover many times but he get closer to see her face blamed was his teacher same woman he woke up in gasped it. "What the hell that? Why don't i remember that woman was... Fuck, I didn't remember her name." he look at the train stopped it as say welcome to London.

He walking to some town look like ghost town but something with wrong about strong powerful as look around everywhere in this town... some shadow just come out of ground as a tall creatures with teeth fangs look like a vampire what he saw it, but too late powerful attack him making unconscious on the ground...

 _Kanda was confused in dizzy mind about what happened what he saw it from few doctor trying fixed his body had bandages around it but trying listen what doctor woman shouted about what happened to himself, he didn't tell it about happened of himself from the attacked he trying remember it, he was passed out on the bed._

 _ten hours later as Kanda slowly opened his eyes "Umm... What happened?"_

 _Woman doctor stand front of him as talk in familiar voices " You were attacked by unknown when one woman found you like an hours ago, lucky we'd saved your life. you need sleep more for rest about three times."_

Kanda blinked it as know about that sounds as look up at same woman look young persons in just like his dreams, but he didn't speak in silents voice as watching at her. "Alright. " he look at her nodded it when she left it from his rooms as he look everywhere in the new hospital in London. "Ross Light.. I'd remember right about her tags i saw it. I want to rejoin you in family."

* * *

That wasn't mine in -man. if belong to Katsura Hoshino. I want to making story for my friend. Plesae don't hate me. Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Kanda was walking to the hallways from the rooms, but he saw something in some rooms when he heard it from someone talk about story "Hm? a story called hybird princess? Why I feel like I've heard it from familiar sounds from something?" He listen to this guys talking about the books with shadow woman look like a princess with wings or something and look at the children questions.

The little girl look at some guy and her tiny hand up "Mr Kunzite, What is hybird princess? I thought normal princess from the fairy tales of books."

the guys called Kunzite as black hair long on his shoulder and closed his eyes, smiling sweetly "Well, It's means half blood mixing in anyone look beautiful like an angel. Princess has very blessed life and good pure hearts. That is called 'Hybird Princess' with blessed pure. " He look at the teenage and young children shock in their widen eyes and want to know about this story

He breath as talk about this books "That was long times in the once thousand years ago as the young princess was young age at 5 years old to create this world called Fastany world"

* * *

 **"Princess Rhoslyn was grow up in sixteen years old as look very beautiful lady with long hair blonde-light and red eyes, wearing noble dress about like a fairy dress as her wing long down on her back. she is very sweetly and cheerful lady for making them feel like blessing in peach, she dancing in everywhere place but she songs in some language about something spell to giving light ball in anywhere front of people happily for grabbed it. Princess Rhoslyn smiles sweetly as love see the peoples, but after few months later.**

 **The King shouted it for not welcome about something in Darkness people with strong wars heart for want to fight with human in this world about human never understand it from this world, he didn't like it when his clan has acting greedily about killing anyone to capture their blood or attack it, he knows he has mistaken for about himself can control it but he was too late for not kill his clan when the clan has new King of Vampire called 'Thanatos' means Death in Vampire language.**

 **The Fairy Queen look at her husband and touch on his arms, look worried something about happened "What's wrong with your clan, my Dark love?"  
**

 **The Vampire King down at his wife with beautiful white-blonde hair and golden eyes, having purely hearts for control her clan calm down in this castles but she love deeply with her husband "Tianna... Am I bad person to you when my clan wanted me to fight with human in this world after our daughter Rhoslyn created this world for moving here?"**

 **Tianna frowned but smiles sweetly as touch on his cheeks "No, you are not bad person, Leandro. you are very worried about our family, I know you cared about your brother Dracula. But, I'd overheard it from evil vampire did killed him when he sent to the good vampire in clan with you. I'd think that is time for telling our children."**

 **Leandro frowned it but sighs softly as nodded it "You are right, my wife. Let's tell our children."**

 **The King and Queen sit on the thrones as waiting for the children before they come out of nowhere from the ground like a waters, The oldest Prince has black hair and golden eyes as look like his father, he bows with his right hand on his left shoulder "I'm Atieno, the oldest Princes of Vampire with blood of Fairy."  
The Princess bows like a lady as come out of nowhere ground same times "I'm Rhoslyn, The oldest Princess of Fairy with blood of Vampire."**

 **Tianna smiles softly as holding the baby in her arms "We're waiting for you, my dear children. That's time for you get understand** **with your father. Please carefully listen to him."**

 **Leandro look at them as talk in calm tones "My children, That's for you to share with myself. My brother was Dracula as he is very good king and protected his family when he and I will fight it, but He become a Vampire in the First King of Vampire and made me be Father of Children. He was very older in three thousand years old and sent me to be good vampire in the Clan called Lightly for protect it from the Evil Vampire acting want blood more to kill human in this world called Earth. That is called Darkry Clan for kill human to catching their blood and making Wars. But, Dracula and I create the 13 Royal family in Clan for protect the world from Darkness in Evil pure to try attack this world. One blesses man is God's son.. he never forgiven our sin, but The Father giving us to be Good Vampire to protect human side from Evil in the side, That's why We'd become Protect in the world Earth from Darkry Clan, We are Knight of Lightly to help people and giving their choice for die or life when they has hurt feeling or need their help. But, Mate Bond as means Vampire can trust it when they give 'Immortal' from our blood can heal to them feel better or be one of us, Blood Immortal has really powerful from your mother and I has mixing toghter for good protect. But, They will use you for trick you to hurt your feeling more when they want for wars or royal blood. Please be very wise in your strong mind to can learn faster you can do it when you become stronger knight and warriors to protect it when you get family in find safe place you can feel it. You cannot tell them for about your royal name, but you can use your fake names for list of years in every 5 years to moving away from this place to where you can need it to moving place. I know that is very hard for you, but you can learn it you can understand it as you get learn about everything."**

 **The Princess and Prince surprised it at their parent as Atieno speak in confused tone "I do not understand it, Why the Darkry Vampire can make wars for what?"**

 **Leandro frowned it "I do not know, I wish i know from the 13 clans. " He heard it from his vampire female bows when she come out from the window "What is it, Lily?"**

 **The warriors female bows as black hair long and purples eyes "My King, I'd heard it from 13 clan when we'd went to the travel as seven royal Vampire died by Darkry Clan. "**

 **Leandro frowed again but sighs softly "Very well, Thank you. Please try hard work. Now, you understand it? I'll give you the book of Vampire rules to you." he snapped his finger as the two same books to them, The Royal sibling bows before they leave it**

 **Before an hours later as Rhoslyn went to her rooms and sit on the seat front of desk, starting read about page one**

 **" What is a Vampire?  
**

 **The name vampire arouses both fear and fascination. Traditionally a dead person who leaves their grave at night to suck the blood of the living, these creatures have taken many forms over the years. However, they all continue to share some basic traits. They thirst for blood and have unusual powers and strengths. There are perils they must avoid, and signs that give away their deadly secret.**

 **Vampires are forever. They are the undead: immortals who walk the Earth undetected, seeking blood to sustain their unnatural existence. Their origins are lost in the mists of time. From the earliest civilizations, they have been whispered about in myth and legend. They have appeared in many guises. Ancient cultures all over the world feared spirits and demons that thirsted for blood and brought death and despair. In many places, these beings were strongly associated with witchcraft and sorcery. Chroniclers in the Middles ages wrote of revenants corpses rising from their graves to seek blood and spread misfortune. The folklore of Eastern Europe called them strigoi, and belief in these restless corpese was so strong that panic would overtake any community that suspected there was one in their midst. As word of these creatures spread, they recast in the imagination of 19th centurywriters and called vampires. These mindless monsters become the cruel but charismatic aristocrat of the Gothic novel. An enigmatic stranger with slicked-blacck hair and a long black cape, he had superhuman powers and sharp fangs, and become a favorite story vaillain. But vampires cpntinue to evolve. Possessing amazing power and ethereal beauty, today's vampires walk a different path. They can fight their craving for human blood and blend in with human society. Hightly accomplished, yet tormented and aloof, they hold a powerful appeal for those who guess their secret. Their legend may be as old as fear itself, but vampire continues to fascinate and thrill us to this day. This is their story"**

 **She blinked it as think about something "Hmm.. Look like it's very long years in 800 years or 1000 years.. I guess I'll see it for my own future what I'll doing it to learn about something from human or creatures." she starting read it again**

 **Sealed with a kiss**

 **The modern method of vampire creation is the classic act of a vampire biting into his victim to feed. As he draws blood. the bite turns the victim into one of his own kind. Typically, the vampire bites into an area of the body where a main artery is near the surface usually the neck or wrist - though in tales of folklore, it could also be on the thorax or above the heart. Two small puncture marks are the only evidence of the vampire's visit, but victims will soon notice telltale sings of their fate. Their breath start to smell, they look pale, recoil from religious artifacts, and become more active at night. Most victims waste away, until they die and are reborn as a new vampire. Sometime the vampire's bite merely kills his victim, unless the victims also tastes the vampire's blood in return.**

 **Dead ugly**

 **In the folklore of Eastern Europe, which is thought to be the origin of the modern vampire myth, blood-drinking undead being were described as short, fat, and swaty, with pointed ears, ratike teeth, and rancid, stinking breath. Their bloated, rotting bodies would be dressed in rags and smeared with filth from the grave. Blood would probably trickle from their mouths. More like zombies from a horror movie, their return from death had stripped these revenants of all their recognizably human qualities.**

 **The thirst**

 **The vampire's insatiable desitable desire for blood is known as 'the thirst'. All vampires need to drink fresh blood to sustain their unnatural existence. Without it, they age, weaken, and lose their powers. Starved for too long, a vampire would eventually suffer a kind, a vampire would eventually suffer a kind of living death - conscious, but too weak to function. The vampire's need for blood is often described as being like a powerful addiction the physical cravings for the salty, metallic substance and the feeling of strenght that it provides are almost impossible to resist.**

 **Mosweb Tastes**

 **Human blood gives the vampire the most strength. The blood of rats, pets, cattle, or any other animal would be enough to keep a vampire alive but would not satisfy their craving. In the modern era, some vampires have developed a conscience and a desire to live peacefully in human society. By shunning human blood and denying their craving, they battle against their very nature. By choice, these tormented souls try to make do with animal blood, but it is a poor substitute.**

 **Immortality**

 **Most vampires are immortal - they do not age and die as humans do. Many are also resistant to conventional weapons and the ravages of diease. On the rare occasion that a vampire is wounded, he or she heals very quickly and feels no pain.**

 **Creating a new vampires**

 **Some vampires can create more of their kind simply by feeding their victim dies a moral death but is reborn as one of the undead. if the creator vampire desitres it, the new vampire will be enslaved, and only freed if the master is weakened or destroyed.**

 **Magical abilities**

 **Control of the elements is a useful trick a fleeing vampire can summon a storm to cover her tracks. Other magical abilities include the power to cast spells, turn base metals into gold, and shape-shift into other forms.**

 **Mind powers**

 **Using the hypnotic power of their eyes, some vampires can control the thoughts of humans and animals, compelling them to do their bidding. Some vampires can mind read, while others use telekinesis to move objects by willpower alone.**

 **Enhanced senses**

 **Vampires are equipped with an acute sense of hearing, smell, and sight. Their hearing is as sharp as a wolf's even in the noisiest of cities. An enhanced sense of smell allows them to track their prey, but it also makes strong odors repellent. Super-sensitive eyes allow them to see clearly in total darkness.**

 **Rhoslyn frowned it as tears down on her cheeks "I think I understand now Father feel it from the terrible. 'It is hard to believe that a phenomenon which has had so complete a hold over nations both old and young, in all part of the world, at all times of history, has not some underlying and terrible truth. The Modern Myth Dracula dragged vampire into a new era. They were still deadly, but rather than repulsive they become suave and sophisticated. Since then, vampires have continued to evolve. They are younger, more attractive, and more morally complex. They have gained new powers and can defy many of the old charms and tricks that once kept them at bay. In the fiction of the 21st century, some vampires are battling their very nature to resist their cracing for human blood in order to live side by side with humans. Hmmm... Like dream can come true about something for future from past. That's why Father was worried about this, But, Dracula knew about this from the clan when he sent last Vampire clan called 'Lightly' in pure good hearts... I will be strong and protect human from demon or evil. But, I'm future the world's most dangerous predator everything about me invites you in - my voice, my face, even my smell. As it I would need any of that from you for be my own kind of blessing clan, I give you wish of gifts."**

 **Before next night about Masquerade party for farewell about Leadro's friend**

 **Rhoslyn was wearing beautiful dress with blue and white rose on her hairs, but look around at some handsome with black hair long on his back and eyes has golden eyes as he look very good nice person with smiling "Kunzite... "**

 **Kunzite smiling softly as hold her small hand and kiss it, staring at her "Hello, Princess Rhoslyn. May I dance with you?"**

 **She giggles softly as nodded it before they walk slowly to the ball as everyone stop talking about something when they look at their princess dancing with wizard just now. few woman whispered in low tone "A wizard and hybird look perfectly lover for fit King and Queen to blessing, I'll love their future child be their parent for good day some future." They nodded to agree it for loving their princess's blessing with good handsome, but one person with super jealous for not liking this person Wizard.**

 **The King and Queen smiling as watch at Rhoslyn dancing with him look very beautiful match. "I'm glad Kunzite is good man for her. " Tianna smiling as tears few times for happily with her wish from Rhoslyn, But something with wrong happened when the light slow into darkness in this place, King stand up with fears as look everything "What happened?"**

 **The King look up at the light returned it "I think it's storm, dear. But, no worries. Rain is good for need grass has good." he joking as look at his wife giggle softly.**

 **Before few months later as The Princess Rhoslyn and Kunzite has engaged it for when they'll be married in summers in six months more, Leandro watch at the living rooms about learning powerful magic as Rhoslyn dance with magic light like a star with flower and Kuzaite smiling as his finger about cloud turn into a itself dance with her front of them as they danced perfectly match for good.**

 **But, something happened to the wedding when darkness in daylight as the creature about be demon, witch, and bats, devil will come to attack the wedding in the castle. The King shocked it as not believe what he saw about all evil pure heart of all creature from part clan of good - bad pure hearts, but he was too late for not protect the world from the evil creatures, but The king speak language to send every one last of good pure hearted creatures into human world from this world "My daughter, Live long. Remember we love you." The King smiled last time as the world Fantasy started light out of bombs.**

 **Rhoslyn tears down on her cheeks as holding her husband's arms for saw their homeworld was disappeared now last memory as they'd never seen this world again, she sobbing on his chest and hold his arms "our home... is gone.. I miss everyone... " Kunzite frowned it as know he missed his family so much as that's why the King send every last of good pure hearted to Earth "Sweetie... That's why The King send us to new home for protect someone who help or blessing us. We have to learn how about something, We want our family be proud of us. "**

 **She listened it as smiles softly and nodded it "I guess you are right, honey. Let's go to blessing and we'll trying get harder. We'll protect it from Darkly Clan."**

 **Before five hundred years later as They learned about something from human talked it, but, Rhoslyn come to talk someone called Jesus about something she need to know about happened to her family for been prayer harder to worried about her homeworld she missed it, but no one answered it as she feeling hurt in her chest, tears down on her cheeks "Why could I listen to them about Bible book and Jesus for blessing prayer? I feel like I'm not trusted by the Holy people.. I guess them hate me as I'm a monster...like everyone said it..."**

 **Jesus just get there front of herself behind and touch on her shoulder and calm tone in his voice "No, my dear. You are very good pure hearted for trying help it, you and I are very alike for want to everyone can believe. your family are very happy with you in your hearts for been watched at you. Now, you are very last princess within Vampire blood as you are Knight Lightness for protect innocent human, but very carefull, Human has very strong confused about something from the Evil trying brainwash their ears as them didn't see somewhere in demon like you can see me. Human have an gifted or some cruse for been hurt in pains as not understand it, but they kept thinking they are not blessing or unloved. I want you to help human for making good blessing about believe it. But, Remember you will hiding your destiny for vampire or Fairy. " She listened it as nodded at him, smiled softly at the Holy "I will, Thank you for telling me I need to know."**

 **Kunzite talking to human about something for create place called Hospital for getting sick or hurt, and finding good place for larger. They agreed it for good idea about something from his ideas before few years later as the hospital for look good when Kunzite teached them how do it for about everything them can know now, he look at his wife is getting pregnant with his baby in 6 months now as he smiled it and kissed her belly "My beauitful daughter Kyile Light. I'm happy for being a father and I want carry my baby girl." he tears down on his cheeks and proud for being good man in his dream about be Doctor now, He's head of doctor in the new hospital in 1429 years for learned about something as they watched at people get died into reborn without soul for new life "We're blessed to protect all good human without know, no demon, no monster. I'm glad the King saved our life for new family to teach our daughter about our story in the books in future. " He smiled it as look at his wife nodded it for she loved it, They are very stronger protect of human from Darkness. But, Something happened with wrong...**

 **Horrible storm about destroy everywhere in the places getting broken before Kunzite be late for coming home with his baby daughter from the store for his wife was hurt by accident when she was alone for buy milk, but someone hitting her behind when he stolen gold from the store food... she has born baby out from her blood legs. Kunzite was super worried about them but his wife didn't wake up yet in comas for lost her blood so much as Kyile lived now in weeks before he went to their mansion and care take of the baby, but the Vampire Clan found it to know where is the lived it as one Vampire male stabbed into Kunzite's chest with his clawed it "Rip In Peace, Kunzite Light~ We'll care take of your wife from you~ You'll never be lovely as the whore baby will with you in your world~" He laughed eviliy as watch at him fall down on the ground before he slammed the baby on the ground front of her father, The clan throws fire on the mansions getting burned somewhere as the mansion broken on the ground in daylight later when human saw it for tired stop fire it was too late as talk about something happened to no one knows...**

 **Rhoslyn was woke up in few day later as she been very strong broken hearts when she heard it from them talking about happened to her family was an accident by the fire or an car did it, but them didn't know what happened. She been sobbing so much in same night and feeling strong hurt more than pain "My husband... My firstborn daughter... They're gone... Why they leave me alone? I can't understand..." Before the Vampire clan entered it as bowing at her as one same guy walk to her "My lady, That was human did took your family from you when they was jealous of them to want you be their pretty lover, Why don't you come with me to The Clan can protect you forever." he show his large hand to her as She was shocked it but she took his hand to rejoined the Clan.**

* * *

The teenage boy gasped it as shouted it "No, Princess! Don't join the Clan! Why they killed her husband and the baby?! " another seven years old girl jumped it "Me too! I want to know what happened, Why she have to join with bad people? "

Kunzite chuckled it "Princess NEVER knew what happened to the Clan did killed her family, But, She will find some clue to who did killed her family. But, Something happened to herself."

Kanda surprised at himself as stay silent to listen what the story '... Poor Princess... I want to protect her, I want to her smiles than pains or unloved.' he thinking about her in his mind.

Kunzite cough in amen as start talking in read books about something happened it

* * *

 **Rhoslyn was dancing in the ballet for about be fairy in few hundred years later when she joined the Vampire Clan as she danced with them in the ballet for beautiful dancer like an angel in Vampires as Human watched it to feeling like they want to watch more about beautiful dancer did great like an angel giving blessing, but that was too late when Vampire come out of nowhere ground to attacked two hundred human getting killed it, Rhoslyn didn't want to do it as she walk away from this blood messed up to her rooms and lying on the bed "Kunzite... I've missed you so much..."**

 **Someone opened the doors as walk to her, bend over of herself "What's wrong, My lady? Didn't you want to suck their blood to make you feeling good?" She sighed it as look around at same male was handsomely white hair and red eyes "Leo.. I didn't feeling good when i want to drink blood, but I want to know what happened to my family.. I do not understand it... Like I'd feeling missing in my chest..."**

 **Leo knew it about something trying tell her, but he put spell barrier on herself when she don't see spirit begging her for Leo did killed her family and friend "My lady, We'll trying hard. You have get rest now." he left it as she in her room alone now**

 **she sighed as getting sleep now, dreamed about meeting Jesus again in her dream "My lord? Why you are here in my dream?" He frowned it as walk to her but he didn't get close to her "I want to tell you, but It's stronger front of you for not let me close to you. " He look at her confused about question but he didn't let she talk it "I know you are very confused, but I know someone who killed your family. Get very careful with someone you know before you will find some clue about your family when they get sleep, I'd give you Daylight of walker to sun not hurt you. I know you are part of Fairy blood and Vampire blood. " Before he disappeared in her dream when she woke up in gasped it as she think about his word 'What he mean about someone i knew it about killed my family? Leo? Rose? Lestat? No... I'll find some clue like Lord Holy said it. "I'll see it when they talk about something."  
**

 **Before few months later as She watched at them talking about new vampire in the Ballet for better, but two vampire as one man and one child girl.. was Louis and Claudia. They talking about rejoin it for good, but the little girl didn't like it for not want joining it before he took her to leave it now. but Rhoslyn followed them behind as she want to know about their story or not?**

 **Claudia talking about annoying for not good idea to dangerous for join the Vampire Clan to watch dancer, but Louis sighed it as he talk in sadness tone "I know, but They didn't leave us alone to moving away form here. We'd not attack human, and making anyone turn one of us. That's all... But, I saw one dancer was very sad like me... Or just me? I don't know.. I feel like I want to help that human." Claudia frowned it as walk to him "I know, Like I feeling same way, But, I don't think she was human.. like more than Vampire or us.. I guess We'll talk to that woman."**

 **Rhoslyn was sitting on the chair and watched at them "Is it that all?" she saw them surprised at her front of them when they think how she doing it in the living rooms but she calmed them down "I know you want to know how I do get here, but Yes, you think I'm something than you thought it. My real name is Rhoslyn Light as Princess of Fairy within Vampire blood in 5th Royal family, but my family was died in few hundred years ago to rejoined the Clan Vampire. I didn't drink human blood or Animal blood.. but I can drink wine. "**

 **Louis frowned it as feeling like He was like herself so much "What's happened to your family?" He feel like want to help her to make her smiles than before but she shake her head for not know what happened "You didn't know what happened to them in few hundred years? But.. "**

 **Claudia heard right word as worried tone "Wait.. How are old you?" Rhoslyn look down at the child girl as patting on her head "i'm 1'029 years old.. as 17 years old in my body." she look at them shocked with their jaw opened mouths "I know. but, I'm immortal in forever than Vampire body for not getting older. but my blood can cure for making better to anyone has heal or vampire one of myself for protect human. I didn't agrees it.. but you will hate me for what'd I did..."**

 **Louis frowned it as hugged her close "No, We didn't hate you, but We're glad to meet you as you are very good pure hearted princess. Like story come true.. " Claudia smiled as hold her hand but she feeling her hand feel like warmed softly than she thought it like her dead mother, she smiled it for thank the lord send them to meet the good princess need anyone with her.**

 **They talked to her about happened to their past for very long times as Princess listened it "I see, He want to you two follow his rules, but I think he is very insane for worried about you two... to want to make human be vampire for fight it. but, he knew about everything in his trouble when The Vampire will find some clue, they knew you are new vampire from his blood inside you." she look at them shocked with their widen eyes for not knew about something from himself but them know now from herself**

 **Louis look at her "You are right, That's why he shut his mouth for making stressed it, but I wished you be my first blood to help you... But i didn't understand why vampire are trouble to making pains more than I thought it." he hugged her lover child as tears blood down on his cheeks**

 **She sighed it as look at them "Why don't you come live with me to my old mansions? " she look at them surprised what she said it but they think about something like their ex friend "Oh, no no. It's not like that. It's like warming than you think it, Like real home. I'll talk to Leo." they smiled it as love her so much for good idea than himself away to find new better home than before**

 **when Rhoslyn went to see Leo as talk him about something she want to quit dancer for moving to her old mansions where Leo killed it she didn't know it, he didn't agreed it for shouted she need stay there with him, she shocked it as slapped his cheeks pretty harder**

* * *

Teenage boy grinned it as shout it "Great! she slapped him so much! I like it!"

Child girl giggles and hugged doll Rhoslyn "Yay!~"

Adult woman smiled it as love this story so much "That was good part, I wish it's true story."

Kunzite chuckled it "That is true story. "

few adult man and woman gasped in surprised each "OH MY GOD~! I KNEW IT! PLEASE MORE READ IT!~~" they act like happily for want to know happened it

Kanda rolling his eyes but liked it as watch at himself again 'Good job.'

* * *

 **Leo was shocked it as touch on his cheeks and look at her but she left it from his rooms, growled it "I'd not agree she can leave me alone. I want she stay here with me forever.. Never again."**

 **Before few weeks ago when Rhosyn told them about happened that time as she learned about them as like they know her now, they act like a real good family to watched at the dancer where the princess dancer every night, but they frowned as know she getting tired of dancer all times for tease like she is slave for making human kill by vampire, they knew it happened it. but something happened when Claudia talked to her for she want to new mother for care take of her as Rhoslyn nodded in understand it before she left to getting store for her birthday, but the Vampire found it for know about happened it as they attacked them without her, Louis shouted it for her name before she can hear it as she running to them was too late...**

 **Rhoslyn shocked it as saw the ballet fire somewhere as look at Louis come out of the doors as helped it and went into the carriage to leaving from this places "Where is Clauida?! " he sobbing with blood tears "She's died... when she found a woman be one of us before I made her my first time.. but the clan got us for trouble.. in sunlight... and I attacked every vampire for took my lover... I don't do it anymore... "**

 **She shocked it as not believe what he said it as growled at the Clan did took her good friend and new family she loved it, but look at Vampire male Armand she knew it "What are you doing here with himself? "**

 **Armand breathing deep as look at herself "I saved his life two times.. but, I know about happened to your family. Lucky he destoryed it as we can escaped it now. You have to right know... That was Leo did took your family everything from you." he look at her eyes shocked it**

* * *

Teenage girl grinned it "That is great! She know now! i hate Leo!"

Adult man frowned it "Don't crying, my princess!~ We'll be there with you!~"

Kanda moans in pain as sick of annoying people "SHUT UP! LISTEN TO THIS STORY OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

everyone kept shut their mouth as listen to him "Better so much."

* * *

 **Armand talked it about happened it "That was Leo's plan for want your power to making human believe in you are an real angel dancer when vampire attacked it as his idea for making more vampire in the War world to killing it. Thanks to Louis.. but, You need to new human names, Princess."**

 **She was confused as not understand what he talk about something for new humans name "I do not understand it, That is my name is Rhoslyn, our clan knows about something from my family."**

 **he sighed it as walking to her, his large hand patting on her softly cheeks "I know, but you are not safe with the clan, and every human... It's means you are very in danger for want to your blood make them feel like stronger. You aren't fairy... or a vampire.. but.. I know Leo was your first vampire bond to you as he know where at you so much. You need to learn how use your fairy magic to protect you." he look at the princess frowned but she nodded in understand before she left it "Oh Lord of Vampire King, Please protect her.." he prayer it as look up at the night last time.**

 **She walking to the abandoned mansions she saw it "Kunzite...Kyile... I'm home... Forgive me for being leaving you... Let me fix it..." She breath deep as start dancing about magic without light mist front of herself to the mansions getting fix it, burn wood turn into normal, stuff went into unbroken and the picture black turn into a soft normal, everything into normal now as the mansion look very beautiful like a warm homes, but two grave front of the garden within color rose and lily for memories she'd never forget it. "I'll visit you sometimes when I'd become doctor... Ross Light now. " She remember about her husband's favorite flower for nickname her.**

 **few weeks later as she learned how to use magic more than before when she become Ross Light in her human body, but she created her adult body from her hide true forms when she been stuck with Leo's bond, but she sealed Leo's bond for never find it as she look at the calendar years be 1777 now "Good, It's been seven hundred years, but four hundred years ago of my family died.. " She walk to the magic mirrors about herself but she wasn't alone... two Ross behind her as Vampire side behind her about wearing black dress and red eyes and Fairy side about wearing white dress with fairy wing with her golden eyes "Girls... What do you want it?"**

 **Vampire Rhoslyn wrapped her arms around on her necks "Me?~ Why don't you go back to our Leo~? He know how to take care of you, become one of him and Vampire Queen~" but Fairy Rhoslyn grabbed her arms away from herself as glared it but look at herself "Don't listen to her, I know you are very confused, but We're part of you as you are strong than our blood to get work hard. Kunzite forgiven you for what we did it. He is very proud of you." Ross frowned it as watch at her self in the magic mirrors about talking in rudely but nodded it "I understand. I'll trying my best." she walk away from the mirrors as reading about magic books she kept it from her dead father in the worlds but she have an idea about this**

 **Before she is waiting for red moonlight to get ready, she look around at Louis and Armand nodded it to watch at her. Ross breathe deep as use her white fairy wing to flew up to the cloud as start dancing with mist, The vampire male watched it as surprised about something glow ball come out of her body about the moon turn into red blood to her hand starting glow golden for create world coming out of the sky opened it**

 **Louis shocked it as shouted it "What is that?! I'd never seen like that before!" He'd watched it as worried about something, but Armand shocked it as shake his head "No... not that... Means...she created new world for Vampire World from here to kill her!"**

 **Ross look up at the new world be Vampire World she kept dancing with golden glow as not listen to two vampire male shouted it for not do it, but she kept doing it to the world growing bigger more like than Moonlight Blood... but her arms getting burned it as she screaming in pains to continues doing it when the Vampire has evil pure heart before the clan has every vampire's body turn into red glow to went into the Vampire world now from Earth.**

 **Leo get just there in the vampire male as growled it "DAMN YOU, YOU TRAITOR!" He was about killed Louis but Armand stopped it to clawing on his cheeks when Ross speak in Vampire language to making Leo send to the world now, but she getting tired now when the Moonlight turn into normal white from red blood disappears now, she fall down from the cloud but she didn't use fly so much before Louis grabbed her to saved her life from jumped it "Rho- I mean Ross! Are you okay?! " Armand checked her body and arms has burn but scar now "She need blood.. but the scar isn't disappears for making new world to hurt her body.. she protect human from Vampire has evil pure hearts in this world.. but, when she'll die to the world be free to attack Earth..." Louis shocked it as look at him said it before two male vampire look up at the moonlight again.  
**

 **Few day later as two vampire watched at the Princess sleeping deep on the bed as Louis frowned it "I'm worried about her.. she not woke up in two days now... " Armand look at him again as reading her husband's books about something "I know.. but, We didn't know about her real side when her husband Kuzite talking about her.. Two side has very stronger dangerous in her body for Fairy was good side, Vampire was evil side.. means she's human in "Ross Light" to fight her side to doing right thing. She was sleeping in five months to get coma because she has first mistake to attack an human male has blood to make her ache in pain to turn into a vampire side in six hundred years ago, and Fairy... What?" he was surprised at reading the books.**

 **Louis confused as walk to him, look at the books but he didn't read the Vampire language in word "What do itself said it?" Armand sigh to reading it**

 ** _"The Vampire side in her body when she have first mistake to attack human virgin male for making her ache body to want blood make her crazy for thirsty blood when she was listen to the voice whispear in her minds, she give human blood in human died into life again when itself not remember what happened it but human male can grow up into old for hundred years about 100 age with young body, human didn't drink blood but can able eat meat it. She kept control herself for not doing it again when she give her blood to make live again for one time dead or two times human get died again or sickness. She can bond anyone with her blood itself can sense her mood when itself know it to protect her as master or lover when I died it. but itself died to ripped her bond to destoryed her spirit to not protect or save her own clan. Itself can only drink her blood make itself turn into full vampire be very stronger powerful."_**

 ** _"The Fairy side in her body when she have ache body to want to having crazy sexual with anyone she need it badly to can create their children for about be 15 or 20 children be male sibling or half family for first fairy male, or something human in fairy blood for never getting older, but we not know when the children has blood be mixing to make full human without power or not. Fairy has very stronger magic in healing and dark or light magic to can create it when fairy can never dead it, but human will not believe fairy to killing her body get out of color skin turn into black body or dust. about weeks or five day. weakness is not believe it. "_**

 **Louis shocked it as not believe what the books and look around at her "Is it that? She is hybird with Vampire blood and Fairy body? I'd never heard it before like that... But, I do remember it when i was young boy as used that books..."**

 **Armand look up at him "That's right, that was book called 'Hybird Fairy Princess. for children story to believe it. That's why you believed it to her alive all years, like I was young like you.. Princess is acting like a Mother to us when she kept good.. We'd think about share blood within her when we'll leave it to can sense it before she'll be in danger again. " He walk to her as cut his wrist blood into her mouths make she gulp softly, before Louis nodded in understand to cut his wrist blood into her mouth again same times "We'd protect you in behind to watch at you. Be happy, Princess."**

 **Two Vampire left it as they parted away from each to moving away to somewhere in few years laters.**

 **Ross didn't know about happened to two good vampire last time when she woke up as she kept walking to somewhere in the town before she create new mansions in moving and becoming a good doctor in her husband's dreams and getting fix it to save human more, before new years in many times she moved more to somewhere to place or somewhere in island. But, No one knows about herself as never find her somewhere in travel Earths.**

* * *

Kuzite smiled it as closed the books "The end."

Everyone shock with opened mouths "That's all? But, What's happened to her? "

Kunzite look at them "Well, We didn't know what happened to her. but that is very hard to believe her, but We'd like to believe her in alive for making her smiles when we'd see it."

Kanda stay silent as smiling about good story, but saw the book behind has picture (drawing) of Rhoslyn as brown hair longer and smiles red lips, eyes golden "Hmm, Maybe I'll buy it." he picked one books before he payed it for read later when he get home, but he confused about someone walk front of himself as he look around at her wear doctor coat and hold her bags "Is it... Princess Rhoslyn?"

The End.

* * *

That's all finished it~ Please let me know what you like it. Reviews it?


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for reading my story so much._

 _But, I'm not sure for what'd I can write about chapter for thinking about something. I'll see I'd trying hard to think about something in someday or months update. I know you think about lame in grammar english of story, but I don't know when I can try give up on writer of fanfictions._

 _I'm sorry, everyone._


End file.
